StraightEdge
by herointhecrowd
Summary: Rachel Berry is not casual. Rachel Berry is extravagant, and will make herself known. The world will know her as Rachel: the straight-edge, clean cut, good girl who loves the children and rocks Broadway. At least until Finn starts kissing her...R&R!


_First off I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my Glee fic. You guys all rock my socks, and fill the hole of the Hudson. I appreciate it. However, that does not mean that reviews are not further needed! So click click click!!! : )_

_Disclaimer: Time and time again, you make me admit that I own nothing. Grumpy butt copyrights_…

* * *

There are many odd questions that a teenage girl finds herself asking. Did I leave my pants at his house? Is my straightening iron burning a whole through the countertop? Is that guy pitching at tent? Why the hell is there slushie all over my freaking face?!

However, odd means different things for different people. And Rachel Berry was a **very **different person.

To her, odd was an off key E above middle C. To her, odd was prancing about in a cheerleading outfit and referring to oneself as a breakfast cereal. But above all, odd to Rachel was standing before her bed with a million outfits splayed out, and not a one of them being perfect. Perfection was the only bar she wanted to reach. Despite her small stature, it was this bar that she knew she could reach by beating down the competition and using their bruised bodies as her own personal step latter.

Rachel tapped her index finger on her chin, a perplexed look on her face. She had finally cut down her choices to three outfits: a plaid skirt, Catholic school-girl style, with a dark blue argyle sweater and a white button up, a black turtle neck with a flowing white skirt that hemmed at her knees, or his hoodie. She smiled perversely at the thought, remembering EXACTLY how Finn's football sweater came to be lying on the floor of her bedroom.

Her boyfriend of now three months was far from perfect. As a matter of fact, he was an outright jerk at times. They fought, sang, then made out and felt better again. That was how it was for them, and it was a rollercoaster neither wanted to leave.

She reached out, running her finger down the front of the hoodie, feeling the fabric slide beneath her skin. For any normal girl, it would be an easy decision. Be proud you were _his _girlfriend, and wear that sweater like the slut you are! But Rachel Berry was no slut. She was a straight-edge musically talented young woman. She was as clean cut as one could be without someone thinking they were a mannequin for Dillards.

But there was something inside Rachel, begging to tell the world of her having Finn. She took a fistful of fabric and pulled the hoodie nearer to her, before sliding it on over her tank top. The warm wool felt exceptional over her bare, freeing arms. With one glance out the window, she saw snow was falling, and made her decision. She pulled on a pair of jeans, and scurried down her stairs, out the door, and to her car.

~G~

The stairs persisted all day. They watched as Rachel Berry, Queen of the Sweater Vest, Baroness of the Dress Pant, came strutting down the hallway looking like any other teenage girl. They gawked and awed at how she seemed to flow with the student body, and yet maintain her pinkness, her vividness. She was glowing in a way only she could.

As she pushed books into her locker, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and the gentle pressure of his lips over her neck. She giggled darkly, whispering, "Hello Finn." He moaned in response, the sound muffled by her skin. She tried to turn in his arms, to take control. He chuckled and said, "No way am I letting the control freak get what she wants. You'll have to try harder than that Berry."

Rachel beamed, slowly sliding her bag down onto the floor noiselessly. "You are in an exceptionally good mood today." He moved slowly over her throat, nipping at her pulse, feeling her body go rigid against his chest. "It's all because of that hoodie, and how damn sexy you are in it." She laughed quietly again, and said, "An uncharacteristically good mood." Slowly he turned her, grabbing her hips and pinning her back against the locker gently, careful not to hurt her. He bit her collarbone, not caring who saw.

"Would you rather I start crying and moping?" She thought for a moment, draping her arms on his shoulders. "Hmm… No, I'm quite found of this Finn too." He smiled against her, pulling back.

Their eyes were locked, and she watched in awe as his eyes moved and swayed and smoldered, burning with intensity so that her very soul was branded by his stare. In the beginning, he had been hesitant, and at times scared of their relationship. Now he loved her. He loved her as he was meant to love her. She felt his muscles convulse beneath her fingertips, and smiled gently. She leaned up, gently kissing his lips.

Finn controlled the heat building in him. After all, school had yet to begin, and he was sure they were drawing the attention of the nearby neighbors. But as her tongue parted his lips, he honestly didn't care. The kiss was slow and fiery, burning every time their lips touched. Finally, she pulled away, beaming at him.

"Hey… You wanna do something?" Rachel raised her brow. "What kind of do something? Doing something as in what happened that weekend my dads were in Vegas, or like, actually going out and _doing _something?" He chuckled warmly at her forwardness. She was bold, and opinionated. And he loved her for it.

_Same old Rachel,_ he thought to himself, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "I mean, let's skip school today and just drive some place. I don't know where. There's got to be somewhere interesting in this God-forsaken state. Right?"

Rachel considered this. Skipping school. Yet another new endeavor Finn had introduced into her life. Rachel would never have so much as thought to skip school before him, but now it was like the tempting forbidden fruit begging for her teeth. He flashed her a bright grin, his grin, and winked at her.

It was not a very straight-edge decision. But then again, Rachel Berry was known for bucking the usual curb.

"C'mon Finn, the road's waiting."


End file.
